TOPHdotCOM
by deathangel acey
Summary: Toph will be Toph. First chap was her trying to be a dj. Next she put up a website. After messing with the script on chapter three, Toph's next attempt was to learn how to drive.
1. Becoming a DJ

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toph and Zuko. I don't own TLC. And there's no such thing is … unless there really is, I don't own it. **

**TOPH TRIES TO BE A DJ**

Zuko has a sideline job. He wasn't only a hot actor playing prince, he was also a DJ. A late night Dj which girls and some guys would call for at night and ask for love advice. Yes, he's a love consultant DJ.

One time, Toph stopped by to see how he was going. And the producer was so proud he asked Toph to be on air with Zuko for just one night! And she said yes!

**Zuko:** Good evening folks this is your Blue Spirit signing in. Before I receive any calls, I want to inform everyone that my co-star, Toph Bei Fong is here with me. And she's going to give advice for our callers as well.

**Toph:** Is this thing on? Hello? Hello?

**Zuko:** (away from the mike, but can still be heard on air) shh! Toph you can't say that.

**Toph:** Oh, sorry. Hello everyone! It's me! Melon Lord! Muwahahahaha!

_There was applause as sound effects._

**Zuko:** Okay, before we're taking calls; here's a song for everyone.

Zuko played a song. And afterwards, they received a call.

**Zuko:** Our first caller for the night is a female. Hello, this is the Blue Spirit. And this is?

**Purple:** Ahem, you can call me Ms. Purple.

**Zuko:** You're voice seems familiar.

**Purple:** Oh really? But this is the first time I've called your program, Blue Spirit. (nervous)

**Zuko:** No…I think I heard it somewhere before….

**Toph:** Yeah me too….

**Purple: **Uhm… so, about the advice….

**Zuko: **Oh yeah. I almost forgot. So tell me, uh… us, Ms. Purple, what seems to be the problem?

**Purple: **Oh… well you see, I have this boy friend. We've been going out for sometime now. And… well, whenever, we'd argue, I just can't help seeing him watch the moon.

**Zuko: **The…moon?

**Purple: **Yes, the moon.

**Zuko: **What's up with the moon?

**Toph: **The Stars!

_There was a laughing sound effects, they guy with the technical staff pressed the button._

**Zuko: **….okay… I mean. What's bothering you about it?

**Purple:** Well, you see. His ex **girl friend** (putting pressure on it) is quite symbolized by the moon.

**Toph:** So you're feeling insecure because you think he's thinking of his ex girl friend, am I right?

**Purple:** …uhm… I think so…

**Zuko:** Purple, you shouldn't think of it that way. Maybe he's just -

**Toph:** Well, I say you punch him on his left cheek, followed by the right. Then tell him to look straight in your eyes and your eyes alone!

**Zuko:** Toph!

**Purple:** You're right… I never tried that. Maybe if I did, maybe he'd stop.

**Zuko:** …uh, Purple?

**Toph:** You bet he's gonna! So you better tell him now 'cause I know there a full moon outside. So you better tell him not to look to the moon EVER again or I will send him to the moon myself! YA HEAR!

**Zuko:** calm down, Toph…

**Purple:** You're right! I'm going to tell him right now!

**Toph:** That's the spirit!

**Purple:** Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now! (She hung up)

**Zuko:** She's gone…

**Toph:** Girls should be more superior in the relationship rather than boys.

**Zuko:** Looks like you're got plans for your future relationship right now. (calming down..)

**Toph:** I'm not saying that! (throws random stuff nearby, but Zuko evades)

**Zuko:** Uh huh. I'm glad we were able to help out with Purple's problem. Before we get a next caller, here's another song.

So when the song ended, they received another call.

**Toph:** HELLOOO! Welcome to…. What program is this again?

**Zuko:** This is TLC. True Love Conversations. This is the Blue Spirit, and Ms. Toph Bei Fong. And our second caller for the night is…?

**Caller:** Ugh… hellooo? (male voice groaning)

**Zuko:** Are you okay?

**Caller:** Not really…no.

**Toph:** What's your name then?

**Boomer:** Call me boomer.

**Zuko:** Well, good evening Boomer.

**Toph:** Boomer's a weird name.

**Zuko:** (away from the mike) Toph!

**Boomer**: Well, I'm a boomerang collector, and there's this game where I love throwing Molotov cocktails at the enemy whose name is Boomer.

**Toph:** What's a cocktail?

**Zuko:** a-ahem. Anyway. So Boomer, you called us because you happen to be having a problem in your relationship right now. How can we be of service?

**Boomer:** Well, my girlfriend's a total paranoid.

**Toph:** That sucks.

**Boomer:** She's jealous of my ex girl friend.

**Toph:** almost every girl is.

**Zuko:** Toph…

**Boomer:** But she's already gone.

**Zuko:** Gone? What? Is that a gone-gone? Or just gone?

**Boomer:** She's gone-gone.

**Toph:** Shot-gun!(trying to rhyme with the two)

**Zuko:** Dude, I'm sorry about it. So…when did you last talk?

**Boomer:** Just a few minutes ago. Actually, I wasn't able to speak because she just punched me on the face! Two times! TWO TIMES!

**Zuko:** Did you just say she punched you?

**Boomer:** Yes! I can't believe she did that! She was talking to the phone a moment ago, so I was waiting for her to stop, so I waited outside, in the balcony. Then she went out, shouted at my face, punched me, and left. I bet one of her friends told her to do so.

**Toph:** gulp…

**Zuko:** …. Oh…. I see. Well, did she say she was jealous of your ex girl friend?

**Boomer:** Well she did shout: "IF ALL YOU'LL DO IS STARE AT YOUR EX THE WHOLE NIGHT, I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS UP THERE WITH HER!" and that was it.

**Zuko:** Uh, Boomer, no harsh words please. We're on air.

**Toph:** Well, your girl friend has issues.

**Boomer:** I know!

**Toph:** You should make her realize that she's wrong and she's being such a paranoid. So If I'm gonna give you some advice, here it is. SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS! Men are the stronger specie! Make her realize she's over reacting over a dead girl.

**Boomer:** What must I do?

**Toph:** Drop on your knees and ask her to marry you! She'll be shocked at the moment, she will forget she's even mad at you.

**Boomer:** But… We're still teenagers.

**Toph:** So what? Run away if you want! Post pone your marriage for a few more years, It could wait, but she'll love you more each day.

**Boomer:** But…

**Toph:** Do you love her or not!

**Boomer:** I DO!

**Toph:** Then do as you're told, soldier!

**Boomer:** Ma'am, yes. Ma'am! (then he hangs up)

**Zuko:** …

**Toph:** Whew. That was tough. I didn't know you work like this everyday Zuko. You must be tired all of those callers. Everyone has a problem, but they won't even try to solve it on their own. Buncha' losers.

**Zuko:** Uh…. I'm glad you're here to help with the advice and stuff.

**Toph:** His voice was awfully damn familiar.

**Zuko:** By saying so, I think you're right. Anyway, before we answer any more calls and play some music, I'm going to read a few text messages we received. Here are some…

**Zuko:** Blue Spirit, Toph is the Best! Glad you have her with you right now. –by XiaoXiao

**Zuko:** Blue Spirit, TLC has gotten more interesting with the Champ around. You should make her your co-DJ. –MeLoW

**Zuko:** Blue Spirit, call me Chopper. I have this problem. To tell you the truth, I'm a celebrity such as yourselves. I came across a fan based site, where there are written stories. And you wouldn't believe what they think of me! Almost all of them portray me as a rapist doing whatsoever bad things to anyone, hurting the heroine or being so inconsiderate! It hurts! I have a life too! And I don't want this! I don't want them to think of me like that! What must I do?

**Toph:** People are choosing nasty names to hide themselves nowadays… Chopper? What next? Harrier? Jet? Wait a minute…(realizes something)

**Zuko:** Chopper… I don't know what that has something to do with your love life… but if it does… Word of advice, don't let what they write bother you. Every writer has the right to write what they want to write. Okay, that was confusing. Anyway. What I mean to say is, it is fan based, illegal or not, they're just writing what they want to write. They are letting out their talents or skill. So don't let it get to you.

**Toph:** That's the same as quitting! If I were you, make an account and publish a story! Use their names and bash them with your stories! Make them look like good-for-nuthin' characters while yours is on top and the greatest! You got that! End of conversation.

Zuko immediately played a song, not wanting her to say anything more. Then he put another song, not wanting to receive any more calls or Toph giving advices anymore. But Toph complained so the consulting went on.

**Zuko:** Everyone... We're waiting for our last caller…(he says uncertainly)

**Toph:** Last caller already?

**Zuko:** Uh yes. (Because I still want my job, thank you very much)

**Toph:** Oh, I can't wait. Why isn't anyone calling yet?

**Zuko:** uh…

Actually, Zuko turned the phone off so it wouldn't ring. But the inconsiderate Technical staff turned it back again. So it rang a few times.

**Toph:** Yes! Another caller!

**Zuko:** Good bye, salary…

**Caller#3:** hello? (female voice)

**Toph:** Yo! What up?

**Zuko:** Hi. Good evening.

**Caller#3:** Hello, Blue Spirit. Oh, I'm so excited! I listen to your program every night! You really have such a sweet and romantic voice.

**Zuko:** Why thank you.

**Toph:** Yeah, yeah. But he already has a girl friend so hands off lady. You don't want a certain someone sending you flying darts out of nowhere.

**Zuko:** Anyway…. So, what might be your name, mademoiselle?

**Honey:** Aww… I really love your voice. Please call me Honey!

**Zuko:** Okay, Honey. You called, seeking for advice. What –

**Toph:** HAHAHA! Sure, and I'll call you darling! HAHA!

**Zuko:** Toph… stop it.

**Toph:** Do your thing, Z-man.

**Zuko:** So, Honey. (he shudders) What seems to be the problem?

**Honey:** Well, you see. I have boy problems.

**Toph:** Figures.

**Honey: ** You see, there's this kid. He's in love with me, I can tell. But he's just a kid.

**Zuko:** Uh-huh.

**Honey:** There's also this hottie. But he's very self-centered. And I think he's homosexual since he's known chasing after this boy all over the world.

**Zuko:** ….what on earth…

**Toph:** Sush! This is getting interesting.

**Honey:** In fact, I'm not even in love with him. Everyone just tells me we look good together, like yin and yang. Well, I admit he's cute and hot. But I don't like his one track mind.

**Toph:** Go on.

**Honey:** There's also this traitor. He's a smooth talker and a charmer, problem is: I have no idea where he is. Last time I saw him, he's on the floor singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' before we left him with his friends.

**Toph:** Totally weird.

**Honey:** Everyone wants me to choose from them. If I choose the kid, everyone will be like, "You're not suited at all! You're like his mother!" and when I choose the hottie, a war will start. And if I choose the traitor, well, who knows where he is! And I'm not even looking for him.

**Zuko:** What seems to be the problem in that?

**Honey:** You don't understand! I have to pick someone because I don't want my fans- ehm, friends to continue bickering like that.

**Toph:** Tough spot, girlie.

**Honey:** I know, right?

**Zuko:** I just noticed, one of your 'suitors' is oddly familiar. And I know someone with the same woes. Truth be told, you also sound like her.

**Honey:** Huh? Ahahaha… my friends all say that I sound someone they knew. Hehehe… (nervous)

**Toph:** Well, have you ever considering becoming a nun?

**Honey:** Yes. Once…oh, twice. But I can't. I have a heart ready to love. I can't be a nun.

**Toph:** Have you ever tried being a lesbian?

**Honey:** No… not yet.

**Zuko:** Oh no… don't tell me, you haven't thought of it and it's a great idea?

**Honey:** No, actually, I did. I'm just waiting for someone to give me permission to do so!

**Zuko:** Oh, heaven help me…

**Honey:** That is a great advice Toph. Now I wouldn't worry about boys.

**Toph:** I know. What else can I do, than being great?

**Honey:** I'll totally take that suggestion. Girls! Here I come! (hangs up)

**Zuko:** Well, will you look at the time!

**Toph:** I can't see…

**Zuko:** It's almost midnight. My, how time flies. We're going to have to stop here.

**Toph:** ALREADY?

**Zuko:** Uh yes…

**Toph:** That sucks. Hmm… I'm planning on going back tomorrow.

**Zuko:** What?

**Toph:** Of course! Why not? Hey, everyone! Text all your answers right now. Whether I'm coming back tomorrow or not. I'm counting on ya.

Suddenly the message center kept beeping and Zuko paled.

**Toph**: By the way, have you noticed the callers seem too damn familiar?

**Zuko:** Huh? Really? Well, I noticed, but they don't apparently ring a bell.

**Toph: **You're right. Like the first caller can't be Suki just because her boy friend have issues with the moon.

**Zuko:** You're right. It's purely coincidental. And our second caller, who happened to be the boy friend of the first caller can't be Sokka right? I mean, a lot of boys like boomerangs nowadays. Because unlike a boomerang, when you throw the girl away, she's definitely not coming back.

**Toph:** _cough_ Mai _cough_.

**Zuko:** What?

**Toph:** Nuthin. Isn't Chopper weird too?

**Zuko:** Yes, a funny nick name, I admit.

**Toph: **What about the last caller? Does she really sound like the same girl you were referring to?

**Zuko: **Yes. A lot. But it was purely a coincidence. I mean it's not like she's Katara.

**Toph: **Yeah, Katara's stubborn and paranoid. But the last caller's totally different.

**Zuko: **Well, Toph, say good bye to everyone out there.

**Toph: **Thanks. I really had fun. I hope to do it again.

**Zuko: **gulp…yeah…me too. (Eyes twitching, smiling nervously…)

**Toph: **Oh, I have some news before I go. I made, technically, forced Teo to make me a website. So everyone who wants to talk to me and talk about random stuff, you can visit me there. We'll start a thread and make a conversation.

**Zuko:** What's the site address?

**Toph:** its ! Be sure to visit or I'll kick your asses to the moon!

**Zuko:** But, aren't you blind, Toph?

**Toph:** Well, yeah. So Teo installed me a narrator. But it can't read shortcut words though. Like: OMG! U R SO QT, M8!

**Zuko:** What?

**Toph:** Be sure to leave a review too!

_Madness ends here…._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toph's site. I don't own any characters, well, probably except for their incognitos. I also don't own Avatar School Shipping and Bending Battles. _


	2. Toph Can Type

**\CHAPTAH 2**

Welcome to .com

Toph has a new web site. She may be blind but she can manage. Well, actually, she asked Teo to build a site for her. And so he did. But since she can't see, she looked for someone-she-can-punch-just-to-read-for-her, so, Teo being thoughtful, and Toph being rich, he installed for her a narrator. In fact, Toph can type, since she memorized the keyboard, she just can't read.

Toph's user name, as administrator, so it wouldn't be obvious, is Skittles, since she's crazy about Skittles. Honestly, she went for CHAMP but then again, she just went with her favorite snack.

So anyway, Toph just turned her computer on. She's typing in the chat room for today.

**Skittles**

_The last season of ATLA has ended. And just this morning we finished filming short drabbles of Avatar School Shipping. I didn't play much part in it though… CURSE THEM! Ahem, so as I was saying, the show was all about Sugar queen and all the boys chasing her. Twinkletoes, Sparky, Jetplane, and Facehair were all trying to charm her to get her to the dance. Seriously, I got dibs on Sparky, but in the end, she went with the "Blue Spirit". Totally weird since he's Sparky's alter ego. But it was okay, I guess._

She submitted and typed again.

**Skittles - **_Zutara? Kataang? Or Jetara? Nevermind Haru._

A few seconds later, she heard a beep sound, meaning there was a comment. So the narrator did its job.

_Facepaint has entered the chat room._

**Facepaint **– Jetara. He was her first crush and all. I'm a JetXKatara fan. I'm looking forward on seeing your "Avatar Shipping" by the way. Mwahugzzs!

_Chase has entered the chat room._

Then there was another comment.

**Chase –** He's ded, s2pid. & if u r gonna ask me, I'd say Zutara. He's the richest. And if you try watch riil close, u'l see that the artists like zutara better.

Toph had a hard time understanding what Chase typed in. So she dragged inside the nearest person she found. Dear me, it's Teo. He read aloud what the comment said.

**Skittles **– Like what Chase? And type your messages properly!

**Chase** – ok ok. Sorry.

**Chase** – There were instances in the series where Zuzu and Katara look better off as couples than friends.

**Facepaint **– Like what, Einstein?

**Chase** – He and Katara both lost their mothers.

**Facepaint** – The avatar doesn't have a mother, you dope.

**Skittles** – HA-HA.

**Facepaint** – And Zuko's mum's whereabouts are still unknown. She's either dead or alive.

_Shadow has entered the chat room._

**Skittles** – That's true, actually.

**Chase** – Who cares? At least, of all characters, the two of them have issues with their mom. They love their mom so much unlike the others.

**Shadow** – I agree with you. But I like Jetara better.

**Facepaint **– that's two against one.

**Skittles** – correction, that's two on two. I'm going for Zuko.

**Shadow** – you're just trying to deny the fact that there's a 'Tuko' fanclub out there.

**Skittles** – AM NOT! HOW THERE YOU! (she was blushing)

**Facepaint **- _

**Chase **– BTW, reason numbah two: the two of them are the only ones who changed their hairstyles very often.

_MonkMadness has entered the chat room._

**MonkMadness **– I agree with Chase. But I like Kataang better than anything else.

**Chase** – screw you. -_-

**MonkMadness **– u too. XD Toph is Skittles, right? I listened to Zuko's program the other day. You were in it. So cool.

**Skittles** – Why thank you.

**Facepaint **– No, it's way cooler talking to a blind girl via chat.

**Shadow **– Go Champ.

**Skittles** – I know right?

**Chase** – Three, Zuko and Katara are both stubborn people.

**Shadow** – I can't agree more.

**Facepaint** – will you quit with Zuko and Katara madness?

**Chase** – only if you agree they look good together, dude.

**Facepaint **– nevermind. I'm entering a new chat room. And I'm a girl thank you very much.

**Chase **– like, this is the only chat room in this site. And you're welcome.

**Facepaint** – whatever.

**Skittles **– oh, you're fighting over in my site. How cruel. Terrible… you have no hearts not to include me.

**Chase** – ha-ha-ha…..

_Agua Bendita has entered the chat room._

**Agua Bendita** – Uhm, Toph, isn't Katara one of your co-stars, other than that, friends? If she knew you were talking about her in your site.

**Skittles **– Hi, Agua. Welcome to the chat room. No, she won't find out. She's a very low tech person. She would just stare at her face book account and weep. She's clueless about the net.

**Agua Bendita** - ….

**Shadow** – Who do you side with anyway?

**Agua Bendita** – I'm not siding with anyone. I'm not into those shipping's anyway.

**Facepaint **– boring…

**Chase** – Oh! I just remembered. Katara's necklace right? Katara always wear it around her neck… and Zuko wore it one time around his wrist!

**Aqua Bendita** – what on earth? -_-

**Facepaint** – Katara's mother wore it before.

**Skittles** – Facepaint scores.

**Chase** – Okay. I quit. But I'm still a Zutara fan.

_Dream_guy has entered the chat room._

**Dream_guy** – what's up with Zutara anyway? Why do you like them so much?

**Chase** – Because I just do. So, if you're going to say something against me, please stop.

**Dream_guy** – fine. I won't. I like the original shipping better.

**Skittles** – It's called 'canon' pair, dreamy.

**Dream_guy** – thanks…I guess.

**Facepaint **– Well at least, of all guys being paired up with Katara, only Zuko is the only one who didn't fall for Katara. Jetara all the way!

**MonkMadness** - ….I'm still Kataang.

**Facepaint** – I'm not asking you.

**MonkMadness **– I'm just saying.

**Facepaint **– whatever. That's Kataang: 2, Jetara: 2, Zutara: 2! It's a tie!

**Skittles** – Agua still haven't decided.

**Agua Bendita** – don't ask me these things!

**Facepaint** – okay, then who's the hottest actor for you?

**Agua Bendita** – O_O?

**Skittles **– Yap! I like that one better. Forget about Pairings! Go, Facepaint!

**Shadow **– JET!

**Dream_guy **– Prince Zuko.

**Chase **– Sokka of course!

**MonkMadness** – Aang is the hottest!

**Agua Bendita **– I'm afraid, I don't want to agree with that.

**MonkMadness** – 8O

**Facepaint** – I'm with her. Sorry MonkMadness, we know you idolize the kid so much, but he's not really in level with hot.

**Facepaint **– I like Jet and Katara. But I find Zuko hotter.

**Agua Bendita **– that is so true….B)

**Dream_guy **– why thank you…

**Chase **– what the hell are you thanking them for?

**Dream_guy **– uh… it's because we all agree that Zuko is the hottest guy in Avatar.

**Chase** – Like, keep dreaming, dream guy.

**Dream_guy **– you're just jealous.

**Chase** – Of what? You're a freakin' guy and you see Zuko as 'hot'?

**Dream_guy** – whether you like it or not, everybody loves Zuko.

**Chase** – WHAT? O_o

**MonkMadness **– Yeah Right!

**Shadow **– shut up!

**Facepaint** – I so agree with Dream_guy! That's the gospel truth.

**Agua Bendita **– Toph, this is your site, why aren't you saying anything?

**Skittles **– Oh, I was enjoying this so much I asked my friend to bring me a pop corn.

**Shadow **– Look, don't wanna offend you, but Ozai doesn't love his precious son. He banished him, RE-MEM-BER?

**Facepaint **– Maybe he banished him because he was too in love with him, it was breaking the rules. So he sent him away.

**Chase** – So that he would fall in love with the water bender he met at South Pole. But a weird kid got to her first. Too bad.

**MonkMadness **– Shut up, chase.

**Agua Bendita **– facepaint, you're saying unnecessary things all ready!

**Facepaint **– Haha. Yey me.

**Skittles** – We should plot together and make our own site, Facepaint. I like your attitude.

**Facepaint **– can't wait, Skittles. =3

**Skittles **- okay, Zuko won round two. How about round three?

**Agua Bendita** – round three?

**Shadow** – 3?

**Skittles** – Yup. Who do you think is the most beautiful girl in Avatar?

**Chase** – are you including yourself in the choices? Because you might hit me real hard if I don't say you're name.

**Skittles** – puh-leaze, Chase, I know I am the BEST Character out there. I don't need that title, it's gonna be unfair to all those other girls.

**Agua Bendita** – Uh huh… B (

**Skittles** – So? You go first Facepaint.

**Facepaint** – Hmm… well… I think Suki's cool since she can fight without bending powers.

**Agua Bendita** – Katara is far most the prettiest girl in the series. Why else are the boys fighting over her?

**Skittles** – Good point.

**Dream_guy **– truth be told, Azula may act all crazy at the end, but she's really pretty during the series.

**Shadow **– Ty Lee's pretty too. Did you see the way she moved?

**Chase** – Dude, like, we all did. I vote Katara by the way.

**Agua Bendita **– I'm flattered.

**Skittles **– of what?

**Agua Bendita **– well, we have the same opinion of Katara.

**MonkMadness** – I nominate Suki. She's pretty in red.

**Skittles** – Suki, 2. Katara, 2. Azula, 1. Ty Lee, 1.

_Operation Meltdown has entered the chat room._

**Operation Meltdown **– wait, is the voting over? I'm voting for Azula by the way.

**Skittles** – Welcome to my chat room, Melty! So that makes Azula 2.

**Chase** – we have a freakin' tie. AGAIN

_SilentArcher has entered the chat room._

**SilentArcher **– I vote Smellerbee. Hope it's not over yet.

**Shadow **– SMELLERBEE? She's not even close to the word: girl!

**SilentArcher** – She's pretty and she's boyish. I like her character.

**Dream_guy** – I will not comment on this.

**SilentArcher **– then don't. I'm out of here.

_Lovely_Lunababe has entered the chat room._

**Lovely_Lunababe**- Yue's really pretty! And she has a very pretty voice too! I can vote right?

**Skittles** – screw you all… nobody even voted for me… T_T

**Chase **– but you said?

_SmArT_aLeC has entered the chat room._

**SmArT-aLeC **– well, I like Toph of all characters. She's tough and she's pretty whenever she's boyish or girly.

**Skittles **– Aww. That is so sweet. But I'm not girly!

**Chase ** - Yup. Can't imagine she could bend Mountains.

**Dream_guy** – Yeah. Actually, if she can bend a large amount of rubble, why didn't she do it during the invasion?

**MonkMadness** – that's true. I think I saw that during Avatar Bending Battles.

**Agua Bendita **– I saw that too. Oh, did Katara beat Zuko in it.

**Dream_guy **– actually, that was pretty weird. Isn't Lava earth! I mean… it is hot and all. But I think it is still earth, basically.

**Shadow** – don't know what you're talkin' about. I haven't seen that yet. I only saw Avatar School Shipping.

**Facepaint – **me too! Suki and Yue fought about Sokka. Suki said, "Hey! I saw him first!"

**Lovely_Lunababe **– Hahaha. That is true, and Yue said, "Don't make me use my moon powers on you!"

**Skittles** – LOL

**Agua Bendita **– Hahahahaha. Then Aang tried talking to Katara. But Haru took over. Then Jet. Then Zuko.

**SilentArcher** – was it me, or did Haru sounded like lamb?

**Operation Meltdown **– what does that supposed to mean?

**Chase **– dude, he didn't have a voice actor with him.

**MonkMadness** – I kinda noticed that too.

**Facepaint **– and then the four fought over her again. Zuko even said, "My heart burns for you!" LOL that was sOOOOOOOOoooooooooo cheesy!

**Agua Bendita **– I think it was kinda sweet.

**Chase** – I agree! Zuatara forever!

**SilentArcher** – I thought Jet was dead, but he was in that show.

**Agua Bendita** – Yep.

**Lovely_Lunababe** – in the end, Katara chose the Blue Spirit.

**SilentArcher** – Zuko's alter ego.

**Chase** – see? Aren't there too many hints of Zutara in the show?

**Facepaint** – shut up, Chase.

**SmArT_aLeC** – I just noticed, since you're all talking about the show… Avatar School Shipping just finished taping this morning. It's not even done with the editing, more or less be published. How on Earth did you find out?

The chat room fell silent for a while.

**SmArT_aLeC** – honestly, I'm Teo. From the show.

**Skittles** – Teo! That's you? So that's why you left the room. Where are you now? I thought you're getting the popcorn.

**SmArT_aLeC** – on the other room. I'm using wireless technology. BTW, nobody's answering my question.

**Lovely_Lunababe** – oh! Isn't that a coincidence? I forgot to introduce myself. It's me, Yue.

_Dream_guy has left the chat room._

_Agua Bendita has left the chat room._

_Shadow has left the chat room._

_MonkMadness has left the chat room._

_Facepaint has left the chat room._

_SilentArcher has left the chat room._

**Skittles** – whoa. Where did they all go?

**SmArT_aLeC** – I have no clue. But it seems kinda' weird that they know about School Shipping.

**Lovely_Lunababe** – Yeah. So… who do you think they were? They couldn't be… you know. Them, right?

**Skittles **– Totally impossible. That's way of a coincidence. Besides, I've broadcasted my website the other day. They could be anyone.

**SmaRt_aLeC **– did you give your website to anyone else Toph?

**Skittles **– well, I gave it to the Katara, Aang, Suki, Zuko, Sokka.. and the others.

**Lovely_Lunababe** – Yes, I received your text message. Didn't know you can text.

**Skittles **– I'm brilliant, remember?

**SmaRt_aLeC **– so about them…

**Skittles** – Never mind them, Teo. I have to go, mom's calling me. Dinner's ready. You should come down too.

**SmaRt_aLeC **– okay then

_Skittles has left the chat room._

**Lovely_Lunababe **– You don't think she noticed that they were actually…?

**SmaRt_aLeC **– I don't think she knows at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . madness ends here . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So if you haven't guessed it, here are your clues…

Facepaint – Suki

Chase - Sokka

MonkMadness – Aang

Agua Bendita – Katara

Dream_guy – Zuko

Shadow – Jet

SilentArcher – Longshot

Lovely_Lunababe – Yue

SmArT_aLeC – Teo

And Skittles as our one and only Toph!

Can you imagine, they've been hiding under those names and they had no clue they were actually talking to each other? And Toph's not even aware of that!


	3. Toph is Bored

**Chaptah 3 - Toph is bored**

TOPH-dot-COM

_I realized that I haven't edited a single thing from previous chapters... hahaha! Okay, there was supposed to be a chapter three already with Sokka owning a magic eight ball. then chapter four was about Toph being a _ (it's a secret!). But those were all last year. And I lost the data regarding those stories. I have no idea what to do with them for now. T_T_

_So I guess I should let you all know I'm still alive by updating. But I have no idea what to write!_

_Hmm.. after watching something from youtube, I had several ideas now. Hahahaha, this is based on a Disney show I've seen. I'm using the idea, so don't please don't sue if it' not original. I'll still get back at the old chapters I lost. This is only to make up for the time it took me._

* * *

Toph was bored.

They just shot a scene in the Western Air Temple. In the episode when Zuko joined there group. Everyone was packing up. Toph was on her way to her dressing room when Suki caught up with her.

"Hey, Toph."

"Yeah?"

Suki handed her a script. "They just finished altering the script. Told me I should hand them out."

"Oh, thanks..." suddenly, an idea flashed in her head and she immediately grabbed Suki before she could leave. "Has anyone received their copy yet?"

"No. Just you. Wait, me and you." she giggled. "I'll go find the others now."

"Hold on!"

"What's up?"

"I have a crazy idea..." Toph slowly rubbed her hands together. "You won't mind won't you?"

"What's it about?" Suki asked.

"Trust me, you'll love it. So come here for a sec, We need to spice things up." Toph dragged her in the nearest dressing room.

"Uh...Direct?" Katara asked the man in question without looking away from the script. She received this yesterday, with notification of the previous script slightly altered. Not that there was a big difference.. well, at least that's what they think.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, finally, looking up to him.

The Duke was busy messing up his lines that frustrated dear old director. He looked at the script she held and replied, "Yes. Dante asked us to improve some of the dialog from the previous written script."  
"Well, if you say so..." Then Katara left to practice with her lines.

From a corner, Toph smiled viciously.

"What? You can't be serious!" Zuko roared as he read his line. "Are you sure I'm going to do this?"

The Director sighed, he thought Zuko was referring either to the battling Azula on a giant airship a hundred feet from the ground or he makes a corny joke with the gang. Either way, the Director was sure.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh and left to his seat. He passed by Suki, who curved the side of her lips the instant he walked past her.

"Excuse me... about the script-" This time, Aang was the one who was going to ask about the script. The director knew immediately. He didn't want to deal with everything actually. He just had a fight with his wife this morning and he's frustrated about The Duke with his lines and thought he should just shut up in this episode. He doesn't want any more complains about the script he never made.

"It's perfectly fine!"

"Okay..." Aang just shrugged and turned his back.

Finally, they started filming, there were cameras from different angles. The direct didn't want to make a lot takes so he settled for this. The scene taking place was the moment they split up once again because Azula ruined their party. So skipping a few details, let's go to the part when they were relaxing near the camp fire.

"Ah... I like this." Aang started with his line, "just like the old times."

Sokka knew his cue. "And exactly how old are you?"

From behind the Director palmed his forehead. "Cut! That wasn't part of the script!"

Toph and Suki tried hiding their giggles.

"Wha-? But it says so right there." Sokka defended innocently. The script told him to do so.

"You're not supposed to say anything." The Director said. "So just...remain still. We'll fix that later."

"Nnh." Sokka just shrugged.

"Okay, Episode -Ihavealreadyforgotten-' Scene -whocares-; Take two"

(AUTHORity's NOTEbook: by the way, that was me speaking. I'm breaking the fourth wall. I seriously don't recall which episode they are and I have no time to be searching. Its 3 am in the morning! I need my rest :)

"Ah... I like this. Just like the old times." Aang started once more.

"If you really want it to be like old times, I could chase you guys around." Zuko said coyly. Looking like he's trying to make a laugh.

"THE BLOODY?" The director stood from his chair. "Sokka! You were supposed to laugh loudly, then the group will join you."

"But, you told me to shut up." Sokka reasoned. He wasn't being mean, he was doing what he was told.

"Just laugh after Zuko's line. You'll know what to do."

"Okay. Okay." Sokka flailed his hands in surrender.

"If you really want it to be like old times, I could chase you guys around." Zuko repeated.

Sokka started laughing, with exaggerated movements by slamming his fist to the ground.

"Here it goes." Toph whispered through gritted teeth, looking like a smile.

"Yeah. Very funny." Katara mumbled under her breath.

Zuko gave her a look.

"What?" Katara snapped back. She didn't like his glare.

"Look, what's wrong with you?" Zuko stood up, fierce eyes on the water bender.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Katara stepped up to him.

"The hell...?" The director mumbled from his seat. Instead of cutting the scene by yelling at them that that is not part of the script, he watched them bicker. Reminded him of his wife this morning.

"You're the only one here who doesn't trust me! Everyone else does." Zuko stepped forward Katara. He balled his fists together.

"Because you don't deserve it!" Katara shot back.

"I'm trying to be good here!" Zuko reasoned, using his hands as he gestured.

"Oh, sneaking up on us and fooling around like you've changed? Think that makes you a good guy?" She crossed her arms.

"I know I've made mistakes. But that doesn't mean you can treat me like this. My destiny is to teach Aang fire bending. You should understand that."

"Your destiny? What? Are you a fortuneteller now?" Katara mocked.

Aang knew his line, "Katara, listen to him-"

"SHUT UP!" Zuko and Katara cut him off.

"Katara, by Agni, I'm even helping him, helping all of you to defeat my father! My father! Don't you even think I could feel just a little pain about that?"

"Oh, come on. I bet you're just excited to be Fire lord." Katara narrowed her eyes.

The others were like moving their heads from Katara then to Zuko as they say their lines.

"When I become Fire lord, I will change all this." Zuko said, his anger diminishing.

"Change how? Make it worse? Kill more innocent people?"

Zuko turned his head to the crowd before them, "Can't you help me out here?"

Suki was busy giggling quietly that Toph had to elbow her know her cue.

"Huh? Oh.. uh, Katara, Zuko here did help Sokka rescue me from Boiling Rock Prison." Suki said, trying to look convincing.

"And he did help us defeat Combustion man." Aang added, trying to be helpful.

"And," Toph grinned, "he did save your life when the temple was collapsing."

"To begin with, it was his fault Azula found us. Besides, I bet he won't be like that when he gets to be fire lord." Katara turned her back, "Hmph, you're not getting my vote."

Zuko's brow quirked up, "Katara, Fire lord doesn't need voting."

"Then I'll establish a rebellion in case that happens." Katara assured.

"What did I do?" Zuko asked, bewildered.

"It's everything you did so far, and what you'll do in the future."

"So when Lightning suddenly strikes near your tribe, you'll accuse me?"

"Because you thought of it, yes, you are to blame!" Katara had her hands on her hips.

"And if a tree burns down, you'll inform every tree hugger that it's my fault?"

"Well if you're Fire lord there wouldn't be any trees left to hug!"

"Oh, please! Cry me a river."

"I could freeze you in it for all I care. But you're not worth touching my element."

"You're not as sexy as others say!" Zuko pointed at her.

"You're not when cool you're steaming with anger!"

"Traitor!"

"Nagger!"

"Jerk!"

"Self-centered!"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Zuko asked, his face serious.

"I'm surprised that someone as hot as you would even ask." Katara answered back, still angry.

Suddenly, Zuko grabbed Katara from behind and crashed his lips on to hers. Katara, in return, pulled him close as she ran her fingers through his hair.

The group, altogether with the staff and crew stared in awe and disbelief.

Toph and Suki began laughing.

Katara then pulled away, pushing him on his chest. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more" Zuko hissed, then pulled Katara back again for a longer kiss.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Sokka said, his mouth slightly opened. Sokka's cue line.

"I wonder what they would do when they like each other?" Toph asked the person next her, who was mostly the one who helped Toph in this charade.

"Wanna change the script again?" Suki whispered back.

"Maybe. When I'm bored." Toph rested her palms on the ground as she leaned back.

After the kiss, Katara messed up with her lines just as Zuko couldn't keep his face straight. Finally, the director walked to them, and asked them WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT. In the end, they all blamed the director because he said the script was alright.

Toph was bored when she thought of this. So, major reminder, don't be around her when that happens.

_Okay, so that was it. Hahaha, not really inspired by it, but I figured I should update. Don't want to leave you guys hanging. Tell me what you think, or if there's something wrong in it (please?) hahaha. That's it I guess. Thanks for reading._


	4. Do you trust me?

**Chaptah 5** / / Do you trust me

**Disclaimer:** Duh.

Toph is worried that she is doubted. So she asks her friends. The chapter before five, Toph learns how to drive.

* * *

"Zuko, do you trust me?"

It was a simple question, answerable by a yes or a no. But of course, Zuko would considerably answer her by a yes. They've been friends for some time. They worked together in a show for three seasons and have been included in two special episodes. They spent time together during conventions and interviews. They celebrated together in a party. He danced with her in a song or two during Sokka's birthday party. He's even driving her to her place after a shoot. But why did she have to ask?

"Hey, I asked you a question." Toph said, looking at his direction.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized; his eyes were focused on the road. The streets weren't as crowded as he thought they would. It past only five past midnight, there was bound to be midnight people around, but no.

"I asked you if you trust me." she said again, looking all innocent but serious.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, eyes still on the road, "I trust you, Toph."

He looked at both sides of the intersection before making a turn to the right.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." he said, giving her a quick glance.

There was moment of silence. They passed by two stop lights without saying anything. Then Toph started another chat.

"Let me drive then."

Zuko almost rammed his car against a street light, but he managed to turn before it happened.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Giving her a questioning look he hoped she could see.

"You said you trust me." she said, "So could you let me drive?"

Zuko forced out a chuckle, thinking she would laugh along. But she didn't so he stopped.

"Toph.." he said uncertainly, "..you know I trust you, but.."

"But what?" her brows clenched together, "don't tell me it's cuz I'm blind."

_Yes, Toph, it's because you're blind. I don't want to die yet and this car cost me a fortune._ He wanted to say, but he hesitated and looked for better words.

"No, its..." he glanced up, looking for the words, "..its... well, you don't have a driving license. You've never even had a driving lesson!"

One of Toph's creamy brows rose. She thought for a while, with a finger on her chin.

"Then teach me!"

Agni. Zuko froze.

He searched for a better sentence, a better phrase. So that Toph would just quit it. But he stammered.

"Do you trust me or not?" Toph asked once more, more serious and fiercer.

"You know I do, Toph. You're my friend. But there are limitations in that bond. I can't just let you drive. Who knows what'll-"

"You'll never know unless I try."

"Would it be too much to ask if I don't want you to try?"

"I won't wreck your car or anything. Just one cruise. Just one. For like, five minutes."

Zuko stared at her. It was so unlike her to plead for things. If Toph want one to 'ask' for something, she would most likely use 'force' to attain something that pleases her. Like Azula for example. He pulled over.

He sighed, "Toph. I love you. I love myself. And I also love this car. Please understand-"

"You love me?"

A blush crept up his cheeks in an embarrassing frustration, "I meant as a friend!"

"Friends trust each other." she grinned, "why not trust me?"

"You know I trust you. I just-" he paused, took a deep breath, "isn't there anything else you'd want to do other than that?"

"I want to try sky diving."

"You know what? Fine. One cruise. For five minutes." he switched the engines off and removed the key. "For only **five **minutes!"

"Alright!" Toph flailed her fists up. She jumped to the driver's seat when Zuko exited the car to enter through Toph's door.

"So what do I do now?" she asked, gripping on the wheel.

He taught her the basics. The clutch. The wheel. The acceleration. The break. It took about a minute.

"That's it?"

"That's it." he smiled profoundly.

"Then let's get this baby started. Zuko wanted to protest, but he knew he'd only repeat the earlier debate and Toph will still win.

"Okay, but remember: slow and steady." he said carefully and started the engines.

Toph's toes were curling with excitement as Zuko mentioned all the gods in different religions to survive this one.

The car moved forward before it screeched to a stop. She started it once more and stopped once again before she got the hang of it.

"On to my house!" She said, one hand stretched up.

"Toph, your house is ten blocks away. You can't make it in time."

"So I have to hurry up then?"

"What?" his jaw dropped open. Then the car flew in a fast start.

Toph was dashing forward, with no idea what might be in front. Zuko quickly grabbed for the belt and held on to his seat. Toph was going more than 40. A fork road was up ahead and Zuko wished Toph could see.

"Stop the car!" He begged, forcing his eyes not to close.

"No way!" she answered back, filled with thrill.

If she said that, she meant that.

"Turn left! Now!" he shouted.

On cue, Toph swerved the wheel and turned left cleanly. Initial D style drifting.

"Whoooo!" she hooted.

Zuko collapsed on his chair. He could already the 6 am breaking news.

_Reporter: "An unfortunate event has struck. A very handsome dear actor has died in a car crash. Reports show that he was thrown out of the car when it made a sudden stop. Fans claim that they will never forget him. He will be missed. But on the bright side, his co__-__actor, miraculously alive during the incident!"_

Zuko was out of his daze when a car has emerged in sight!

"Watch it!" Zuko pointed, forgetting his friend's 'state'.

"Watch what?"

"Right!" he shouted just in time the other car turned right and avoided a huge accident.

He counted his breath. "Okay, Toph. Stop the car."

"My five minutes ain't up yet." She smirked, slowing the car a little bit.

He shot her a look before he noticed that she drove off road.

"Stay on track! Turn left!"

She did so, turning it to much. They were heading towards a mailbox.

"Right!"

Toph turned the wheel and entered a road unexpectedly. A car was coming up there way!

"Go left. But don't turn." he commanded quickly. When they avoided the first car, another one came to view, also heading their way.

"It's a one way street!" Zuko panicked.

"Now what?"

"Go right!"

They avoided the car in time. He spotted a road they can exit through.

"Turn left now."

The car turned right.

"I said left!"

She slightly strode the car left, almost going off road again.

"No! Not now! Go back."

Toph stopped the car. Zuko began to calm down. But when he felt the car going backwards, his blood rushed up again.

"What're you doing? I didn't say reverse."

"You said go back." she answered with a grin.

The car passed the same one way road again, almost bumping into another car.

"Crazy driver!" the man shouted as he drove past them.

"Sorry!" Zuko said through his glass-closed car. He turned back to her, "Go forward, Toph."

"You sure?"

A trucked honked from behind. So meaning, if Toph continue on moving in reverse, they'd hit it.. or the truck would most likely hit them. Whichever.

"Yes!"

Toph switched the clutch and drove forward in haste. Zuko was thrown aback at the speed.

"Slow down!" he said.

"Never!"

Zuko wasn't a religious person. But he now was in ten different religions. When he gets through this, he thought, he'd sell his car and would never buy another one. Or get himself a better driver.

"Tree!"

"Left!"

"My left! Wait, we have the same left!"

"Slow down!"

"An Old lady! Stop!"

"Hard turn right!"

The consecutive sentences were Zuko's warnings. He swore it was already past the five minutes. Before he could say so, his phone rang.

It was dangling on a strap hanging on his rear view mirror. When the screen caught his eye, it was his girlfriend. Even in a near death situation, he'd have to answer this call if he didn't want her to think he's out with some other girl. In which case he was, but not like that.

He grabbed the phone, but it still hung on the mirror.

"Hello? H-hey! Uh, it's not a good time-" he paused, "No! No! Of course not. Yeah. I -**move left**!- what? No I'm not. Really. -**Mind that cat**!- girl? Course not, you're my one and only, remember? Haha, yeah. I -**swerve to your right! I said right!** -no, just the.. uh, cab driver. Heh. Yeah, I'll text you later. Yeah, miss you too. Bye**- go right**!"

Toph grudgingly made a hard turn to the right, but instead made a complete 360 degree turn.

"Don't do that!" he warned.

"Do what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"That! That.." he gestured with his hands, can't think of how to call it correctly.

"This?" her grin broadened as she made another 360 degree turn.

"That!" he said through his gritted teeth.

"That?" she said after stopping, "Do that? Sure."

"No-!"

Toph only made a 180 turn this time when she heard a honk from behind. Then she dashed forward once more. Zuko was desperately holding tightly on the edge of his seat.

"STOP" Zuko screamed.

Toph obeyed, sensing the tremor and worry in his voice.

"I was only kidding-" Toph was laughing. Zuko ran out of the car and landed on the grass out her residence.

"We're here. We're finally here." he clutched on the grass blades and suddenly found his love for the ground.

"Wow." Toph's mouth gaped open, "I drove to my house all by myself! And I'm blind! Whoooo!" She exited the car and joined Zuko.

"We made it!" she told him.

"Miraculously." Zuko muttered under his breath.

"I wonder how that's possible." Toph said, wondering.

"Fan fiction." Zuko murmured before standing firmly. "Well, I'm glad we made it through that."

"See? I told you, you can trust me."

Before Toph can suggest anything that includes 'trust' Zuko found it best to leave.

"Well, I'll be going now." he said, slowly walking backwards.

"Thanks a bunch, Sparky." she waved away before marching to her house. She kept that huge grin on her face as she opened her front door.

Zuko drove away as carefully and as slowly as possible. A driver even shouted that even his grandma drove faster than him.

The next day during the shoot, Zuko came with a cab. Much to Toph's dismay.

"I finally got it fixed!" Aang beamed as he entered the dressing room with his co stars.

"Fix what?" Katara asked as she undid her braids.

"My bike!" he answered with glee.

"That's nice." Sokka said, his eyes on Suki.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." Zuko said as he made his leave.

"Katara," Aang mumbled, "I was wondering if you want to go cycling with-"

"Zuko, wait!" Katara held the door and prompted to follow him.

"Where you going, sweetness?" Toph asked.

"I have to practice a scene with him." Katara said, "Bye guys."

"Oh." Aang felt down.

"Well, should we get going now?" Suki asked Sokka, who nodded in response.

"We'll be going now. See you later." Sokka said and left the room with his real-life girlfriend.

"You still up for that cycling offer, Twinkles?" Toph asked when they were the only ones in the room.

"What?" Aang's head jumped, "Yeah, sure."

Toph stood behind Aang with her hands on his shoulders. He cycled through the park and promised Toph an ice cream. He got her a cookies and cream while he got double dutch. Somehow, he was thinking what it would be like if Katara was there instead. But he found Toph's company just as enjoying as he hoped.

"Riding a bicycle was fun." She said in between her licks.

"It sure was!" Aang replied.

For a moment, the same 'Toph-signature-grin' crossed her face.

"Hey, Aang, do you trust me?"

* * *

…And that's it. This supposedly chapter 5.. but I realized I haven't finished the other one yet. So, I thought I'd stop by. heh.

I would be thankful for any reviews I would recieve, it motivates very much :D. Oh, by the way, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
